Exposure to Ultraviolet (UV) light can have an adverse effect on personal health and appearance. Some of the adverse health effects include solar elastosis, a condition that manifests as thickened, coarse wrinkling, and yellow discoloration of the skin. Another effect of UV exposure is thinning of the skin that results in the formation of fine wrinkles, easy bruising of the skin, and tearing of the skin. Further, it is believed that exposure to UV light contributes to skin cancer.
Typically, people are exposed to UV light via the sun when they are engaging in leisure activities outdoors. For example, people may be exposed to large amounts of UV light when sunbathing or sitting outside. Many devices have been developed to protect people from UV light during leisure activities including umbrellas, tents, and rigid chair covers. However, these devices are typically rigid structures that are difficult to transport and assemble.
Based on these issues, a need exists for a chair shade that is portable, easy to assemble and effectively shades people from UV light.